Max's Presidential Scheme
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Max wants to become President so she can make people pay taxes with cookies. How does she do it? Read and find out. R&R please.


I collapsed onto the couch beside my dark-haired, avian, boyfriend and sighed.

"One of these days I'm just gonna take over the world." I said.

"And why's that?" He asked me. I looked over at him to see his dark eyes looking at me intently. Of course there's no emotion showing, but I knew that he was really curious. I furrowed my brows and looked at him as if to say, 'do you really have to ask?'. But, I told him anyway.

"So I can fix the dang economy." I picked up a round biscuit with chocolate chips in it off a plate on the table. "And so I can buy as many cookies as I want." Fang chuckled as I took a bite out of my newly claimed chocolate chip cookie.

"Maybe you should go assassinate the president, vice president and whoever comes after them. Then take the spot as president." He suggested.

"Okay, that's pretty illegal, even for us." Said my red-headed buddy. Okay, so his hair is strawberry blonde, but you get it, right? Iggy sat down across from Fang and I in the recliner.

"He's right, but I'd still do it." I said. "And then everyone in America will pay taxes in chocolate chip cookies! And there will be NO tax returns! Because NOBODY will get they're cookies back!"

"And it'll be funnier than a penguin playing a banjo." Iggy said.

"Ig, why are you in here?" I asked him.

"Because, there's nothing better to do. So, I decided to come and listen to you and Fang talk." He replied. I shrugged.

"Okay. Anyway, back to the plan of world domination…how will we kill the president?" I asked.

"Put him in a glass case of emotion!" Fang exclaimed.

"Sort of like what your in?" Iggy asked him. Fang nodded.

"Exactly." He said. Then, after a minute of thinking, added, "Hey!"

"Hey look!" Iggy said, pointing to the hall as a blonde little girl walked by. "What a tall midget." She stopped and looked at him.

"You betta recognize!" Angel shouted, then continued to the kitchen.

"How'd you know she was there?" I asked the very blind Iggy.

"Sensed it." He said.

"Oh…okay. So, back to assassination of el presidentay." I said. "Glass case of emotion, check. But I got a better idea. How about we put him in the glass case of emotion, then we tell him to come out and slam the door, but it's a revolving door. But we warn him ahead of time that he will get shot each time he fails slamming it. Muhaha!"

"Perfect. Maxiekinz, you are a genius." Fang said.

"Why, thank you Fangypoo. Now, what about the VP?"

"Oh! I got it! Use duct tape…Duct tape is the answer to all problems." Iggy said.

"I thought that was 42." I countered.

"Okay, fine, duct tape the number 42 on him! Yes!" Iggy cheered.

"Ooh! Make the number 42 out of bombs and then duct tape it to him." Fang offered.

"Fangypoo! You! Are! BRILLIANT!" I shouted. "Oh, my God! I love your brilliant master mind side! You win a kiss." And with that I kissed him. What was planned to be a short

peck turned into a twenty minute make out scene. Okay, maybe not actually twenty minutes, but you get it?

"Okay, if you all are done playing tonsil hockey and swapping spit, what about the people that come _after_ the vice president." Iggy said impatiently. I sat up and cleared my throat.

"Well, that's easy. We drown them in melted chocolate." Fang said.

"Also brilliant, my dear Fang." I said.

"Do I win another kiss?" He asked.

"Indeed you do." I answered. "But later." He frowned.

"Okay," Iggy said, getting our attentions. "Let's get this plan into action."

*******ONE WEEK, TWENTY COOKIES, TWO GIANT POTS, EIGHTY CHOCOLATE BARS, ONE GLASS TANK OF EMOTION, ONE REVOLVING DOOR, FIVE ROLLS OF DUCT TAPE, TWENTY MEDIUM BOMBS, TWO LIGHTERS, EIGHT BOXES OF MATCHES AND MANY FUNERALS LATER*****************  
**  
"I RULE THE US OF A!! FINALLY!!" I shouted and hugged Fang and Iggy. "I owe this ALL to you two!" I let them go and sat down in my presidential chair. "I am now the first woman president, the first teenage president, the first president that is two percent bird and the first president with wings!" I grabbed a cookie off of a big plate on my presidential desk. "And I'm the only president that ever thought to have taxes be paid in cookies."

"Yes, you are a genius president, Max." Fang said. "And I never got my second kiss last week."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said and stood up. I am also the first woman president that got to make out with Fang in her presidential office.  
I hope.

* * *

**Haha, random story I just found on my computer wrote way back when. Boredom induced. Lol. **

**And I am NOT planning to assasinate President Obama...Max is...you better watch out BHO...**

**I Just thought up a cool election slogan for Obama, that would probably never work: **

**Don't be insane, vote Huissan! **

****

Cuz, you know, Huissan is his middle name...and yeah...sorry if I mispelled it.

R&R???


End file.
